Robin's Treasure
by littleoddball
Summary: Set in the near future, some OCs, and slightly AU due to the fact that it was written before series 2 came out.Robin's Treasure is threatened. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi here is my first EVER fanfiction…EVER. I would really like to know what you think of my OCs.

The sun was setting, delivering rays of pinks, yellow and red. Truly this scene was one of nature's treasures. However this was not the treasure that was on Robin's mind as he urged his horse forward. For you see dear readers, Robin's mind was travelling faster than any horse could.

He was at Nottingham after being away for several weeks chasing an outlaw who was abusing his name and when he finally caught him, the outlaw muttered some news that could be seen as a possible threat to said treasure. _His_ treasure. Without thought, he jumped onto the nearest horse and set off leaving only a cloud of dust and one very anger horse owner and Much, Djac and Allan to deal with the criminal, he knew they would follow him in time. He just hoped he had that time…

It was only when Locksley hall was in his sight that he realised he had not asked for further information from the knave who spoke of Robin's biggest fear like it was merely local gossip. But rest assured once he was sure his treasure was safe he would return to Nottingham and make sure the man paid dearly for the panic he caused that now hung like fog on Robin's mind and sat on his heart like a stone. When he reached Locksley hall and jumped of the panting animal, it also occurred to Robin that he had no weapons or men should the news have any truth to it.

"No time" was all that went through his head as he opened the door and charged through the rooms. Nothing… nothing out of place and no sound. Something is wrong.

Running on pure adrenaline, all that ran through his head was images of his treasure; treasure that took nearly a decade, his blood, sweat and tears to gather and create, something that gave him purpose. He may trust his gang of outlaws with his life but when it comes to his treasure, well, he didn't feel safe leaving his treasure with anybody. These past few weeks have been hell on earth, worrying, being so far away from his most precious items even if he had John and Will guarding them while he and the others went after the impersonator. He knew that they had other duties to attend to and could not look after his treasure every second of the day that he was away. It would only take a second for this threat to be carried out and have his treasure stolen and never seen again.

"Lord, please God no…"

After checking the lower corridors, he took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the top, he spun on the spot contemplating which way to turn. Suddenly laughter broke the tangible silence, stopping it and Robin's heart. Robin, following the sound turned a corner just in time to see a door of a cupboard close.

Relief nearly allowed him to drop right there, however he had to be sure. Reaching the cupboard he flung open the doors, causing three pieces of his treasure to fall out hitting his knees in the process and thanks to gravity and the relief of the sight before him he fell with them.

Robin stared at the three children now sitting in his lap. He gathered them into his arms and held them to his heart as if to content it from its fast beating, to assure it that the children, _his_ children, were safe.

"Hey, you found us! We saw you coming and it was Charlie's idea to hide in here. I knew it was a bad place to hide here. It was too small for all of us"

"It was not my idea and it is a good hiding place. It was your laugh that led him here so it is your fault we were caught!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Brothers, please stop! Father, are you well?"

Brought out of his trance he looked down at his children, his two seven year old twins, Charles and Roy, their dark blue eyes (their mother's eyes) narrowed as they silently continued their argument through their eyes so as to not upset their sister, four year old Kate who at this time was staring at her father with big worried eyes (his eyes, blue hinting specks of green.)

"All the better for seeing you my star"

Upon hearing his name for her, Kate smiled and her small arms found their way around his neck. He played with her reddish-brown hair (again her father's. Truly she was her Father's daughter. Marion often joked that there was nothing of her in her daughter. )

Marion….

"Where is the rest of my treasure?" Robin asked

The twins got off their father and stood waiting for him. Gathering Kate in his arms he followed them. As they lead him to the western chambers, Robin reflected on all that has happened in the past decade, coming home from the holy lands, the changes of his home, Marion's coldness and the two years spent in the forest until King Richard's return. Oh how he remember that day…

It rained as he and his men stormed the castle, Robin shivered as he remembered hearing the news that Marion had been taken, convicted (again) of helping him. Her punishment: to marry Guy of Gisborne.

The main battle took place in the court yard however Robin was already running through the castle heading to the church and like all good clichés arrived before the marriage could go through. A battle took place between him and Gisborne, swords clashing and insults flying, eventually Marion joined too refusing to be the damsel in the distress more than a moment longer. The Sheriff watched from the side ("The coward" Robin hissed, placing a hand on Kate's auburn hair as she flinched at his words.) Eventually, somehow during the battle, Gisborne found out the Marion was the Nightwatchman and as it turned out, it gave them the chance to disarm him and it was the second time Robin came to slaughtering him. The first was for love of country but this, this was for the love of Marion, _his_Marion. His first piece of treasure. He remembers having the blade so close to Gisborne's throat…

"You asked once why I fight, I tell you now. For her! So that one day I can offer her the life she needs… the life she deserves. One were she doesn't have to fight. One were she can have faith in the law, in the land, in its people and …in me. You could never give her that."

And Gisborne being Gisborne, looked him squarely in the eye, smirked asking how he can be so sure about that.

"Because you don't love her!" he shouted, knocking Gisborne out with the hilt of his sword, before adding softly "there is no way you could love her as much as I do"

"Robin…agh" Marion's soft voice was caught off as the Sheriff held a dagger to her neck.

"Oh… be still my beating heart" The Sheriff mocked.

Robin rose from the ground, only once taking his eyes off the Sheriff to give a reassuring glance a Marion.

Both men opened their mouths however before they could speak, the doors flew open reveling Robin's men and a large man, the size of Little John. His red hair glowing as much as his crown, his kind brown eyes now dark slits as he took in the sight before them.

"Seem the King is back in the building" The Sheriff quipped through his teeth

King Richard had made the perfect diversion, giving Marion the chance to not only break free but also make damn sure the Sheriff never had children. Robin laughed at the memory of the Sheriff on the floor, with tears in his eyes and his hands wrapped around himself.

Both the Sheriff and Gisborne made it out that day with their lives, sent across the seas to a French prison. Robin remembers holding Marion close as they were led away.

"Marry me." He simply stated

"What?"

"Marry me"

"What? Now?"

"You already have the dress" He smiled that cheeky smile of his as he bent his head towards her and for once Marion gave into her feelings. So she slapped him

"What was that for?" Robin gave a mock hurt look as he rubbed his jaw.

"For leaving and so you don't forget this" She stated as she kissed him.

"So… Is that a yes?"

"Yes" Marion giggled as Robin yelled for joy as he spun her around in a circle.

They married the next day and moved back into Locksley Hall after Robin and his men received their pardons. They now returned to their homes and their families.

Nearly tens years flew past since the Lord and Lady of Locksley began their 'Happily Ever After' without much trouble…Trouble…Robin urged his boys to hurry to the far chamber as he remembered why he was in such a rush to return home.

Roy opened the door to revel Marion sitting on a rocking chair holding the fifth piece of Robin's treasure, two year old Ronan. Looking like his brothers with his mother's dark eyes and hair, the youngest son of Robin squirmed with joy at seeing his father. He was not the only one.

"Robin? We were not expecting you back yet; well you were always bad as staying away. I don't remember it much of a problem when there was a war on…mhmm"

Marion's teasing was cut off as Robin put Kate down and in two quick strides was at his wife's side kissing her. A chorus of "ewww" echoed through the nursery.

Marion looked at her husband's eyes and noticed the relief and fear that haunted them.

"Robin, what is wrong?"

"We will speck later on that matter. For now I wish to spend time with my family…my treasure."

His eyes pleaded with her as he picked up Kate and listened to the stories his children told of their progress in archery.

Marion quietly observed her husband as he hung onto the twins' every word and kept his only daughter close to him, his eyes darting to the door or the window where the road to the house could be seen. Something is not right. She stood up

"Are you expecting someone?" Marion asked Robin as she placed the now sleeping Ronan down, walking towards him.

"What? Err…no…no one."

"Well we do have visitors" Kate stated as she looked out the window

"What!" Robin leaped to the window his eyes wide as he franticly tried to name their unannounced visitors. A quick glance of a shield calmed his heart and he smiled as he turned to his children.

"Children. It seems your uncles decided to pay us a visit."

Cries of joys could be heard as the twins raced each other to the door. Kate looked once more at her parents unsure of wither she was allowed to join her brothers. Upon receiving a nod from Robin she ran out of the nursery only to return to give her father a hug.

"You look like you needed one, Father" was her answer to his unasked question. Then she left to meet her 'Uncles'. Although the former outlaws were not their real uncles, they doted on and loved the children more than any real uncle ever could. Djac would listen with pride at the skill Roy and Charles had at their studies and Kate had melted the hearts of the men with her smiles and charm. She was quite taken with the outlaws and looked forward to and loved each and every visit.

Robin sank against the stone wall with exhaustion and relief. The journey was to take a full day and he had made it in half that time. Somewhere in the back of his head he realized that his men also rushed to get back earlier should help be required, his heart lit up at the love his men showed not only to him but to his family. However his eyes darkened as he realized that they were not out of the woods yet.

"Robin" Marion called; she was watching him for some time, "now is the time to tell me what is wrong"

Robin straightened up and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking in her eyes. Neither spoke…until

"Robin, you are frightening the children" Translation: "You are frightening me"

Robin led them to a chair where he sat and pulled Marion onto his lap.

He kissed her head and placed his hands around her waist for he was sure the moment he uttered those words she be out of the chair in a heartbeat.

He placed his mouth near her ear and whispered

"Marion they are back. Gisborne and the Sheriff are back…"


	2. Chapter 2

"What" Marion hissed in a voice that was loud enough to wake Ronan but low enough to remain unnoticed by the guests downstairs. She leapt up and walked to the window. Hugging herself, she hoped the night air would calm her down.

Robin picked up his son, cooing gently to settle him. He laughed as Ronan curled his tiny fist around his small finger. Once Ronan returned to his dreams, Robin tucked him in, placed a kiss on his forehead, pushed back his fluffy hair and whispered in his ear. He sighed, there was nothing left to do to prolong this awkward conversation that lay ahead.

Marion started when she felt hands on her shoulders. She refused to turn around, refused to let him see the tears in her eyes.

Robin sighed when he understood she wasn't going to turn, 'Please don't lock me out Marion, you did before, never again you swore on our wedding day.' He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders.

"How long has it been since they escaped?"

"Seven weeks." Robin replied. He felt her tense, heard her groan.

"That long. Do you realise how much danger our children could have been in? And I let them alone many a day to play. If they decided to attack… " Her rant was broken by a sob.

"Hey" Robin softly whispered as he tightened his hold on her.

"They will come for us. For the Children…"

"Hey" Robin replied louder "look at me"

Slowly she turned in his arms, allowing him to see how deep her fear ran in her eyes.

"I will not let that happen" He vowed as two sets of blue eyes stared at each other.

"What if you are not here? What if you get called away again? What if we both were? What if-"

"Hey. I will not let that happen!" Robin, cupping her checks, whispered fiercely in a voice that told her not to argue or question. Softer, he continued "the children…our children are strong, Marion." His next sentence was pierced with kisses on her checks. "They have our skill… your smarts……..my looks" he finished with a smile as Marion laughed softly. "And my men will care for them. Protect them. As a family. " he embraced her and she buried her face in his chest. He placed his check on her head. Neither moved. Laughter could be heard from below.

"Come. Let us join our family." Robin began to lead Marion out the door when she hesitated, glancing back on the sleeping infant.

"Robin-"

"He'll be fine." Robin assured as he took her hand and tug her along, down to the others.

Smiles graced their features as they took in the sight before them. Alice watching her husband, Little John as he lifted his staff over his head, with a twin hanging on each end, giggling when Little John puffed as the weight of the boys were beginning to tire him, after all he had spent many a nights on guard duty. John's own sons watched at a distance marvelling at the strength of their father.

Kate, snuggled up in Much's multicolour jumper, was resting on Will's knee, her eyes closed as he hummed a tune to lure her to sleep. Much, Djaq and Allan were already ahead of their 'niece' as their journey seemed to have caught up with them. The three of them were resting near the fire.

A cry sounded through the hall, alerting everyone asleep or not to the fact that the youngest Locksley was in deed awake again.

"I'll go see to him." A newly awakened Much said, racing up the stairs.

"And I thought the twins were bad sleepers." Robin joked in an attempt to keep the mood light. However with one look at the gang, from Little John looming over the twins, Will half-standing with Kate in his arms and the others subconsciously reaching for their weapons, Marion understood that they were just as alert to any sound, sight or sign as she herself was.

"Uncle Will?" a small voice asked. Will smiled down at Kate before he returned to humming slightly. The only sounds that could be heard were Much's feet on the stairs, Ronan's cries, Will's distracted humming and the harsh cackling of the fire. All kept their ears strained until Ronan's cries ceased and as a whole they released a breath when Much returned with Ronan. One look revealed why the babe had begun to cry in the first place.

"He just needed winding." Much stated as he wiped spittle of his face. Sadly if he was looking for sympathy, here was not the place to find it as the crowd laughed over the absurdity of it all, spittle had several warriors on high alert.

Eventually once order was restored and all children asleep, Allan decided it was now time to stop the some-what forced celebration of an early return, by discussing the real reason why the former men of the forest were reluctant to leave Locksley Hall.

"We cannot hope to defeat the Sheriff when half of us are dead on our feet." He declared only to be slapped on the back of the head by Djaq for his insensitivity.

'Dead' was not a word to be uttered at this point in time.

"The children shall sleep in our chambers tonight" Robin stated as Marion woke Roy and Charles. He glanced at his men. "Therefore there is no need to stand guard. Come. It is late and you are all welcome to stay the night for it is too fierce a night for travelling." His gaze wandered onto the stormy night sky.

"Come. To bad and to rest." He took the sleeping Kate of Will and with Marion holding Ronan, they steered the dozy twins to the bed chambers, leaving the others to prepare for bed.

"Mother, this isn't our bed." Charlie yawned as his parents prepared them for bed.

"I know. Let's make it a treat as your father has safely returned to us"

"I don't know-"

"Come boys, where are your sense of adventure?" Robin interjected with his hands on his hips.

And so, all five members of the Locksley family clung to each other that night, with their children between them and Robin stroking Marion's hair. Eventually, no matter how much husband and wife tried to fight it, they fell into a light sleep.

In the early hours both could've sworn they heard a horse neigh in the distance but sleep took them long before they could investigate.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"There it is"

"Yes, I can see that"

"I was not questioning your powers of observation. I was merely-"

"Save it! My backside is already uncomfortable on this horse without your lips."

"…Shall we attack now Sheriff?"

"Patience, Gisborne, Patience…"


	3. Chapter 3

And the Sheriff did show patience for it would be two years before he decided to act out his revenge…

"That will not convince me." Marion said as a brunette kissed her cheek.

"It might" came the reply with another kiss.

"But it won't. Kate, it is far too dangerous for you, young one to be gallivanting around the forest."

"You did it at my age"

"I had your father with me…just in case something arose that I couldn't handle" Marion amended so not to sound too much like a damsel in distress.

"And I'll have Ben. Please mother." Kate gave her a look that reminded her so much of the girl's father.

"Oh alright." Marion sighed, "Just make sure not to wander too far!"

"I won't. I promise" Kate called as she summoned Ben, her wolfhound and best friend. The two left with a destination in mind and adventure in their hearts.

"Getting soft in your old age." A voice laughed

Marion turned to see Robin holding Ronan, leaning against the door frame. A delicate eyebrow was raised as mischief danced through his eyes.

"And are you not soft also?" and as an afterthought she added "And how dare you call me old!"

"I jest my love." Robin quickly replied.

"You had better be." She growled, Robin chuckled as he moved from the door way.

"Where are the twins?"

"At their studies with Djaq."

"Great then you can bathe Ronan." Marion said.

"Oh sweetheart!" Robin groaned. Bathing Ronan would also guarantee that he himself would have one. Ronan loved to splash.

"Don't sweetheart me."

"This is for the 'old' comment, isn't it?"

"Of course, my sweetheart."

Kate sighed as she threw a ball towards Ben. Somehow the adventure she planned wasn't all she had hoped for. Another sigh escaped her lips as Ben returned empty-mouthed a few moments later. Great, now she needed to go and search for the ball. She stood of the rock she usually sat on when she visited this area of her parents' land.

"Such a big sigh for such a small girl." Someone stated behind her. She spun to identify the person watching her. There in front of her was a man on a horse. His horse pacing uneasily as he kept the reins tight on the poor beast. The dark robes of the man were quite a contrast to the pale gold of the field. He had little hair and was quite heavy but his eyes held the most weight. A cold grey-blue, holding as muck knowledge as her mother's but none of their warmth. As sharp as her father's but unrevealing in emotions. Ben growled as the stranger opened his hand, her ball safely secured in it. Kate laced her hand through his silver fur to sooth both of them.

"Lost something?"

He threw the ball to her which she caught with ease.

"Ah, what a sharp eye you have." He grinned a wolfish grin.

'All the better to see through you' Kate thought.

"From your parents no doubt"

Kate nodded.

"You are a daughter of Locksley. The only daughter of Locksley?"

Again another nod.

"Did you get your tongue get cut out, not much of a talker are you?"

Kate shook her head. He breathed through his teeth.

"Well, I have a gift for your mother from a friend. I trust you can deliver it to her. I shall be very displeased if you fail to do this simple task." She was once again in the presence of what he may have called a smile. He held out his hand. Cautiously, Kate approached him and into her hand he dropped something.

"Farewell Kate! Until we meet again. I know we will meet again." He called as he rode off. Kate watched him, one hand clutching the gift, another on Ben. His parting words circling her head like a hunter would its prey.

"I hope not sir." Kate whispered. She certainly prayed not. She ran home, Ben at her side the whole way, to deliver his 'gift' and to seek the comfort that only a parent can provide. Something about that man had both her head and heart screaming that the man was not someone to cross paths or swords with. Though she knew the word, and understood it, she never had a need for it…until now…evil. That man was evil. She just knew it, just as she knew he was a danger to her family.

She never slowed down, not even to open the front door. She merely flung her weight against it, Ben snapping at her feet to guide her through the house. She relied on his nose to lead her, for she was running too fast to make out where she was going. Ben pushed his head into the small of her back; she looked up to see her very wet father leave Ronan's room.

She didn't hesitate to fling herself into his arms.

"Kate!" Robin laughed. He had just put the now clean Ronan in his nursery, when Kate tackled him. However he soon saw she wasn't playing when he realised she wasn't shaking due to giggles or his wet shirt. He rubbed her back. Something had unsettled her.

"Kate! Kate, my star, what ever is the matter?" he lowered himself to her level and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to shake against him. She wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with her. The man may have made a vague threat to her, but she had received worse from her parents whenever she had misbehaved. Yet his were different. She knew her parents would never hurt her purposely and yet this man made it seem that whatever he promised, it would seem like paradise compared to what he could and would deliver.

"Kate?" she turned on hearing her mother's voice. She held out her hand. Marion ducked to retrieve the item in her daughter's hand and to get a look at her eyes, but she stared down, her bangs hiding her eyes. Marion held out her hand. In it Kate dropped an engagement ring. Marion's old engagement ring.

Two pair of eyes widened in recognition of it. At once Robin was up, sword drawn heading for the door.

"Kate, where did you get this?"

Kate raised her head, showing wide startled eyes but she was interrupted by Robin's return.

"No one was there." He stated as he knelt beside Marion.

"He disappeared into the forest." Kate whispered.

"Who did Kate?"

"The man in black"

Again her parents shared a look. A million thoughts were shared by them, through that one single look. Plans were forming in their heads. They rose facing each other.

"Djaq and the boys are in the forest"

"Much is in town with Allan and Will"

"Little John is tending to an ill Alice"

"I'll fetch Djaq and the boys. Then I will search the woods. I want you to pack."

"Pack? Pack for what Robin?"

"The castle. You and the children are leaving tonight."

"What! Why?"

"It is safe. You'll be safe."

"And what of you?"

"I'll stay here. Draw them out."

"No."

"Marion, this is not up for debate."

"I may be have hung up my mask and cape along time ago but that doesn't mean you can order me around. Besides you, yourself, know how easily it is to get into that castle."

"Marion…" Robin groaned.

"I'm staying"

"I can not allow that."

"Tough!" And with that she walked away. She reached her room, leaving the door open so she could hear Robin reassuring Kate.

Robin sighed as he stared down at Kate who smiled slightly, reassured by her parent's banter.

"Kate, do me a favour?"

"Yes."

"Never grow up to be as argumentative as your mother."

"I heard that!" Marion called from her room as she opened the chest at the bottom of the bed. She had hoped there would never be a reason for this, but it seems the time had come for her to put on her mask again. She and Robin had agreed not to tell the children about their past. To protect them, the children were not informed of the years their parents spent fighting the Sheriff as an outlaw and Nightwatchman.

To protect them…

'Yeah great plan' Marion thought as she donned her uniform on and left the room and approached father and daughter. Kate replying to her smile with a quizzical look due to what she was wearing.

"Where do you think you are going dressed as that?" Robin stared down at her garments.

"With you. To the forest."

"Oh no you are not."

"Oh yes, I am"

"Marion-"

"Robin, you have known me all my life. Correct?" He nodded.

"Then you should know by now, that I do not listen to you." She stated as she put her hood up.

"Get it?"

"Got it." Robin sighed.

"Good." She kissed Kate and went to retrieve Ronan and her weapons and two horses.

Kate put her cloak on and went to follow her mother to the room were the weapons were kept.

"Whoa." Robin said placing a hand on Kate, stopping her.

"And where, prey tell, do you think you are going with a weapon?"

"Father, you have known me all my life, correct?"

"Nice try," he said, his hands on his hips, "you and Ronan are to be left off with the nearest uncle while your mother and I check on Djaq and the boys."

"But-"

"No buts." He gave her a 'Dad' look. "Understand?"

"Understood."

"Good."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now watch closely" Djaq instructed as she added water to the bowl and with a large "poom", smoke rose from the bowl and in moment the clearing she and the twins were in was engulfed in smoke.

"Wow" the boys chorused.

A neigh broke the entertainment; Djaq saw the one horse she took with her bolt deeper into the forest.

"I will return. Fool of a horse" She muttered as she walked off after it.

The boys continued to examine the remains of the solution, therefore neither saw the two figures on horseback emerge from the fog.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin's grip on Kate tightened as he forced his horse forward catching up with Marion.

"Look ahead." She called. "Do you see what I see?"

"I see them." Robin smiled as he gazed upon a very welcomed sight. Much, Allan and Will returning from the market, their one horse laden with all their provisions for tonight's festival.

Robin and Marion slowed their horses down enough to drop Kate and Ronan into the very confused arms of Much and Allan with a quick vow that Kate would explain.

The merry men stared at the retreating back of their friends, racing to the forest.

"I don't remember volunteering to baby-sit." Allan replied slowly while Much looked to Kate for an explanation.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Show time." The Sheriff grinned as he watched the twins abandon the bowl and took up playing with sticks. "You know what to do."

Guy of Gisborne speared his horse in the ribs in order to move into the clearing were the eldest sons of Locksley played.

"Take that Guy!"

The use of his name momentarily stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh no cursed outlaw! I …have been…defeated!" and with that one twin collapsed to his knees, giving an exaggerating cry of death.

Guy's fists tightened at his so-called 'death'

"Smile, Gisborne, remember you are not the bad guy here!" a voice hissed in his head. He put on a smile trotting towards Roy and Charles who dropped their swords, disguised to the untrained eye as sticks and stared at the new visitor of the forest.

"Boys as young as yourself should not be left alone" Had he uttered any other statement he could not have caused more offence.

The offended boys huffed. At once they pouted.

"We are nine years old. Nearly ten."

"Besides we can take care of ourselves"

"Their mother's sons." Guy muttered and so they could hear, "Oh I'm sure you can, with those twigs of yours."

Charles glared, while Roy looked at the ground ashamed.

"Father will not let us have real swords. He says we are too young."

"That did not stop him at your age."

"You know our father?"

"Quite well we are old acquaintances."

"Then you must know of our mother, Marion of Locksley."

"…Yes."

"Well, I'm Roy and this is my brother Charles"

"I am Gu-Gerald. Gerald of Kent."

An awkward silence arose from the informal introduction, broken suddenly by Gisborne or Gerald clapping his hands together.

"Say, how about I teach you how to duel with real swords?"

"Our father was to teach us…"

"…but he was sent away before our training could commence."

"Well, I'm here and I know quite a thing or two about combat. I was in the crusades."

"Truly?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"You fought along the king?"

"Oh yes. You could say that in my presence, his very life hung in the balance."

The twins stared with hero-worshipped eyes at Gerald.

"Father would never have done something so brave."

"Would he not?"

"No. He is merely a noble by birth. He has never left England to our knowledge."

Roy balanced from foot to foot, clearly full of unease by Charles' words about their father. He knew Charles was angered by the fact that his friends had all begun their training in combat and he was still lagging behind. Yet Roy understood that Robin had been sent away by the King on official business possibly another meeting of the nobles. He knew it was important.

"Interesting and yet you hope to learn how to use a sword from a man who was never at war."

"What has being at war got to do with our training?" Roy questioned, hoping to defend his father. Charles sent a glare to Roy, mortified that he tried to argue with a true and noble warrior.

Gerald smirked and in the flash of an eye, had his sword at Roy's throat.

"It is the feeling of seeing a man fear his death in front of your eyes. Of knowing that his life is in your hands. You couldn't even begin to imagine that kind of power." Charles was amazed at the skill the man posed and Roy stared up at him with defiant eyes.

A silence bored heavily on the twins when Gerald removed his sword. Charles wishing to learn more from this war veteran. Roy wishing he could get Djaq and Charles away from this villain.

"W-will you teach us how to battle?" Charles questioned.

Guy gave another smirk.

"Meet my here at sundown." And without giving the twins a chance to argue he rode off, back into the forest, back into the shadows.

"Is this not good fortune on our part?"

"I do not know. Perhaps we should discuss this with mother and father."

"They will never let us go! Come Roy, be realistic. If they knew we were to be battling with real swords, they would never let us see Gerald again."

"Maybe that is not such a bad idea."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Charles, there is something about him. Can't you sense it? He is not a nice man!"

"Well I like him. At least he believes we are capable of something." It was at this point that Roy realised how much Charles resented their father for not spending time with them, for being away for so long. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly missed his brother's next words.

"And I will go tonight, with or without you!"

This shocked Roy for rarely was one Locksley twin seen without the other. He feared for his brother and he knew he could not allow him to go alone tonight.

"N-no. I'll come too." He said in a small voice.

"Good. And be sure to remain silent about Gerald. Father would not approve of us learning combat from anyone other than him."

"I'll hold my tongue."

"See that you do. Look ahead Djaq is returning."

Djaq ran to the boys, their parents not far behind. She was out of breath and leaning on her knees.

"Thank God, they are safe!" Marion breathed next to Robin.

He nodded, eyes still scanning the area.

"We must not speak of Kate's meeting with you-know-who." He decided. Marion looked hesitant.

"They are in danger, Robin. They have a right to know. It is our duty to protect them."

"I agree. Yes. Even if it is from themselves. We must keep it secret Marion."

"Have we not kept enough secrets from them Robin?"

"Marion please, it is for their own good."

"Very well. I'll remain silent but on your head be it if this gets them into any more danger." She shoved past him, towards her sons.

"I know." And putting on a smile he followed her.

"Boys time to go."

"But father," Charles moaned.

"No. Come, we have a feast to prepare for tonight. King Richard shall be attending."

Charles glowered at his father but was silent like his brother.

So with Marion and Djaq on their own horse and Robin leading the twins on the other, they set off home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you saw no one?" Marion questioned Djaq.

"No one. The forest was empty."

Marion sighed.

'What game are you and your master playing Gisborne?' she wondered. She looked ahead to where the males of Locksley were.

'And what are the consequences to be if we lose?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin glanced at his boys. Charles looked away huffing at how his lesson was cut short.

Roy had his head down, staring intently at the saddle fingering a lock of the horse's mane.

"You look troubled Roy. Did the lesson not go well?"

Roy jumped on hearing his father's voice, he felt his brother's hold on him tighten.

"I am fine, merely tired." Roy felt Charles grip loosen.

"As am I father. Perhaps we could go to bed early tonight."

"Do you not wish to join the feast tonight?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Very well, you two are excused tonight. Charles, why don't you go and accompany your mother on the other horse."

Charles scowled at being given an order but hopped off the horse and raced to his mother.

Robin leaped up on the horse taking Charles' place.

"Roy are you sure you are well? Perhaps you should try to sleep." He took the reins of the horse from the weak hold Roy had on them.

"Alright." And with that Roy leant his head back on his father's chest and closed his eyes.

Despite the physical closeness of the two, they could never have been further apart. Worlds stood between them, a barrier of secrets, and a wall of lies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please..." Kate began and Much momentarily stopped brushing her hair.

"Please tell me what is going on." Allan stopped playing with Ronan and looked at the situation unfolding in front of him. Will returned to staring out the window but he was listening intently to what was being said

"Nothing Kate. Your parents are merely fetching your brothers for the feast tonight."

Much calmly replied. Kate knew he was lying. She saw the looks her elders shared after she told them of her meeting with the man in black. She knew that they knew what was happening. She felt like she had been given a few chapters from a book and was desperate to read the whole story.

"Please do not lie to me, uncle Much."

"You truly wish to know?"

"I wish to know what has my most peaceful uncles reaching for their weapons at the slightest sound. What has my mother, who banished the monsters in my room, pacing outside my bedroom door at night and what has put the fear in the eyes of my father who fears nothing."

Much stared at Kate, surprised at all she knew and saw. His look was mirrored by Will and Allan. Ronan however was enjoying the funny faces his uncles were pulling and began to clap his hands in amusement as he chanted 'Kate. Kate.' Kate smiled, slightly embarrassed by her passionate speech. Eventually Much spoke.

"Kate. It is not my place to tell you."

"You are family. You know. I am a part of this family and I have a right to know."

The three men stared at each other. She was right. Much sighed.

"Kate. Do you remember the stories your mother and father told you at night?"

"About the Hooded Outlaw and the Nightwatchman?" She smiled at the memories those wonderful stories blessed upon her. Those stories that she holds dear to her heart to this very day.

"What of them?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
